


Who Knew Ropes Could Be So Fun

by OTL_potato



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: ... I dunno is this plot?, Enthusiastic Consent, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Final Fantasy XIV: Heavensward, Fluff and Smut, He is a NAUGHY BOI (but so is WoL), Japanese Rope Bondage, Lets be real Haurch would be INTO THINGS, Named Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Oral Sex, Original Warrior of Light - Freeform, POV Third Person, Passion, Porn With Plot, Rope Bondage, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Unlocking Kinks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:20:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24972211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTL_potato/pseuds/OTL_potato
Summary: The Warrior of Light finds a rather odd book in Haurchefant's reading collection. This leads to a new found hobby shared between the two of them, and a rather interesting predicament for the on-the-job knight and his guest.
Relationships: Haurchefant Greystone/Original Character(s), Haurchefant Greystone/Original Female Character(s), Haurchefant Greystone/Player Character, Haurchefant Greystone/Warrior of Light
Comments: 10
Kudos: 70





	1. A Guest in the Wardrobe

**Author's Note:**

> The WoL in this story is Alma Cre’denar, a Xaela Au Ra. I like the not-so-subtle story telling that there is romance between the WoL and Haurchefant, and so here I ship it. Cause I struggle with that empty third person and sry I just ship hard. Hope you enjoy.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Haurchefant is finishing, finally, his long day at work. And in his wardrobe finds the little gift he left himself...

"Supplies should be coming in soon from the capital, but given this cold front, they may be delayed," the soldier delivered with some urgency in her voice. Her eyes cast up from the scroll in hands, not hiding the concern from her superior’s gaze. "If the storm doesn't let up, we may have a food shortage on our hands..."

But Haurchefant did not allow the panic of his underlings to phase him. After taking a sip of his rather chilled coco, he hummed a low note, then gathered blank parchments and quill. "Let the kitchens know, but also send word to the stables. The best chocobo riders in Ishgard are behind our walls, and they live for a challenge," the commander explained as he drew out instructions and orders onto multiple pieces of paper. "Also make a request for those brave enough to set off to Whitebrim Front- we should check on our siblings in arms to see how they are faring." He finished off his signature with curving flourish before passing the many papers to his subordinate. "Meanwhile.. Any further reports should be passed to Sir Corentiaux, the night bells call me to bed."

"Understood Lord Haurchefant," the squire stated with a firm nod, before gathering the roll of papers. They quickly stuffed them into their sack and turned their eyes back up. "... before I forget, ah, our young guest Alphinaud is still looking for the Warrior of Light?"

Haurchefant was mid sip into his coco, and he gurgled a small noise as it caught in his throat. "Hrck-guh…" he choked while patting his chest to get it down, "He still is? Mmm… I told him when she left my quarters it was to bed."

"Seems he checked, no response," the squire answered, though concern spread over her face once more.

"After all she has done for the Front, the least we may do is give her some privacy and some rest," he countered with his normal, boisterous energy before setting down his drink, "Find some calming tea for the lad and let us aid him in having a good night's rest as well. Whatever it is, it can be settled in the morning." Haurchefant waves his hand beside his head with a small sigh before pointing to the door. "But have another guard handle him, you’re off to Corentiaux, or else he will give me another firm talk of me staying up too late!!" The Lord gave a sheepish, but a wide happy grin."

The squire nodded firmly, adjusted her pack, and tuned on foot to leave without another question. When the large door closed behind her, Haurchefant skipped over on the tips of his bare toes. In that moment he was thankful for being dressed down for the night instead of his usual chainmail.

While not as dainty as a thief, he tried his damndest to reduce the nose of his steps on those creaky floor boards en-route to lock his door. The large bolt seemed against his entire silent mission as it ground with a low squeal of metal on metal, regardless of how slow he pushed. When it met the final point, his shoulders dropped the tension and he sighed a noise of relief.

The late night bells began to chime, and the knight rose back up to full height. While he had no intent to sleep in his office, his eyes cast over to the large wardrobe just behind his desk. It had been a present from his father upon getting his position, mostly to house the many capes and robes to help him stay warm out in the Ishgardian wilderness. Generally, they ended up on new recruits and guests of Dragonhead instead of on the intended lord’s shoulders.

Staring at it he felt his chest tighten up and a warm pulse shoot out from his core. The room was a comfortable temperature with his ever-lasting fireplace, but at that moment it felt a little hotter than normal. Haurchefant swallowed an odd thick lump in his throat, but it wasn't from fear or discomfort. Maybe some nervous butterflies in his stomach, but it was mostly excitement.

His pace towards the wardrobe was slow at first, almost purposely drawn out. The fingers at his side kept flexing while his mind painted pictures of what was next. Suspense was a tasty treat that also left his mouth dry. As he passed his desk, he sucked his bottom lip in to bite the plush petal.

The doors creaked on its hinges as he opened the double doors, revealing not only the few hanging cloaks, but the supposedly missing Warrior of Light.

Haurchefant’s eyes followed the length of her form- from those peachy roots of her short hair and then across her lightly suntouched flesh that was decorated with patches of scales and random scar patterns. The only things that blocked the full view of the kneeling Xaelea, or really accented it, was her simple underclothes and the dark silken rope that hugged a multitude of her curves. These ropes criss crossed over her form and digged into the flesh around her breasts, her waist, her hips, but especially outlining her plump mound through her simple cloth panties. It was all exposed to him as her arms too had been pulled back behind her torso. They were folded on top one another and wrapped in various ties from biceps to wrists. There was simply no possible means of moving them.

Alma’s sea green eyes with those prominent aqua outer rings met his, even while adjusting to the fresh light in the room. There was a redness that had gathered in her cheeks, which seemed more obvious under blue-black freckles. Her breathing matched his through her parted lips: steady, but long and heavy. The sight of his expression was new to her, and caused her lower region to coil in anticipation. He had this hunger that was almost predatory, but still a gleam of excitement like a child who was ready to open their Starlight gifts.

"I…" Haurchefant muttered a little more breathlessly than he had intended, "I apologize for keeping you waiting my fr… My dear…"


	2. Several Bells Earlier...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The odd book found by Alma begins a new conversation with Haurchefant, which ends up with the both of them 'bound' in a rather odd predicament. Mostly that the Lord of Camp Dragonhead was not completely 'off hours.'

Several bells earlier, Alma and Haurchefant were enjoying quiet time within his office. This had become a quiet, comfortable, but also easily accessible place for her during their semi-hidden stay in Dragonhead. There was no point in being anywhere else in the large castle fortress when either Alphinaud needed her, or there was a request by any other knights for her aid. At least here she could enjoy the company of the castle Lord, a nice mug of hot cocoa, and a warm blanket with the fire; these were welcome finds for the warrior who had grown up in Eastern La Noscea and missed their sunny beaches.

The other benefit had been the ample amount of texts which Haurchefant borrowed from the Observatorium. Reading had been something lost to Alma after joining up with the Scions as the chaos never seemed to stop during those earlier times with the primals. It was nice to wander off in texts written from another nation that was far different than the ones she had grown with. The battles against the dravanian forces, the lore of the Fury and the Holy See, and even the rather familiar fairy tales she once knew but written in a snowy landscape instead. Her favorite always involved chocobos, and sometimes Haurchefant could catch her giggling like a delighted child behind the pages.

With another book done, the Warrior of Light set it aside and reached for the next text in the small pile. Her fingers paused as she gazed across at the various bindings and saw one very unfamiliar to her. Within the mix of mostly leather bound books appeared to be one wrapped in a parchment of some kind? It was a thin book, and the thick twine that held it together was spaced rather evenly across its binding. She tugged it from under the couple on top to realize that the cover was blank- wait. Alma flipped the book to the other side to find a penmanship she was not used to. The calligraphy was done with a thick brush for what she assumed were letters, while a thinner brush had been used to decorate it with maybe tree branches? It was an art style she was incredibly unfamiliar with.

As she opened the first few pages from what she had assumed was the correct reading direction, she was met with more unfamiliar symbols written in long columns. Alma's lips pursed a bit in confusion as she instead decided to flip through the pages to see if it was all in this language, but paused as she saw a flash of what she thought was color. She stopped, went back to the first page and began to flip through very quickly. What she found was... not what she expected. Regardless of how long she stared, she was still confused, but could not pull her eyes away.

The Hyur woman, who was only dressed in a skirt from the waist down, was bound against some type of green wooden stake. The ropes were tangled around her torso, her arms, her legs, and restrained her in an odd leaning fashion from these various bending stakes. She flipped a few more pages and found another Hyur woman bound. This one was in elegant patterned robes, but the thick ropes tugged around her breasts and kept her hung from the ceiling. The more she flipped the more odd images she stumbled upon until she realized it wasn't only still paintings- it was instructions as well. Pages depicted the pattern of knots as they moved around the body to restrain torsos, arms, or even things more decorative that were not inherently limb restrictive. The wrappings of the ropes were not willy nilly either and appeared to have structure, pattern, and rather complex knots. When she found the image of rope tying around a man's erection, she gave pause.

".... Haur... Haurchefant??" Alma struggled to ask as she gazed up from the book.

The knight rose his head from the report parchments he had been reading through the moment his name was called, with bright blue eyes seeming to sparkle from fresh attention. His smile was always glowing whenever they were alone. "Yes Alma! What can I-"

In that moment he caught sight of the book she had lifted up from her blanket in an obvious show of presentation. While his open smile remained on his face, there was a conflict of emotions that shot through his expression. The joy disappeared from his eyes as they instead widened in shock. It was followed by a fresh color red that first gathered in his cheeks, then seemed to radiate up his long ears. Once his mind finished calculating what he was seeing, his body burst from the chair with enough force to send it crashing into the floor behind it, and rushed over to Alma's side. He stared long and hard at the extended book cover while the Au Ra pulled the blanket up over her nose to cover the lower part of her face. It didn't exactly hide her own pink cheeks, but at least conceal her mouth's inability to find an emotion to settle with.

".... Hauchefant what... what is this...?"

"Th-that was- I- ah!" He struggled to find the right answer as his hand moved back and forth from his side, towards the book, and then back. He had absolutely no reason to be guilty for it! They were both adults, and even as knights they were allowed to enjoy adult-like things. But like her, he couldn't decide on what emotion to settle on his face without his embarrassment making him seem guilty. "It is- I- Um. Well."

Finally he pulled himself upright and drew his fist to his lips. A couple times he coughed into his curled hand to try to steady himself. Haurchefant opened his eyes again just enough to look at both her and the book, though like her, his motion did not hide the redness in his face. "... there are many things when we.. happen upon Garleans in Coerthas- mostly on our patrols in Xelphatol- anyway we... confiscate things. The Observatorium enjoys collection of these things for their research and..."

".... This was... Garlean?" Alma interrupted as she looked again at the book. Just thinking of the images of the women inside and the way they were bound made her-... "... I mean I've... never read something about-"

"N-no I don't... think it's Garlean, per say. But... they do hold ground in many territories. I believed this to be... from one of them," Haurchefant attempted to explain with a sage like voice, but there was still that stutter that seemed to break the illusion. To avoid towering over the blanket-ball of his companion any longer, he settled himself beside her on the floor next to the fireplace and stared intently at the book. "... I haven't given that to the... Observatorium I'm... not sure how they'd react to it..."

Alma swallowed a lump in her throat and again looked at the cover. Her tongue grazed over her upper lip, then her bottom, and swallowed a second time. Wheels were still rolling through her head as she attempted to calculate the contents of this book, but also why it spurred such odd emotions in her. "... so you read this-"

"Yes, I did," he noted rather honestly with a confident nod of his head. He adjusted his legs into a more comfortable folding position and vented his hands into his knees to hide the quivering nervous sensation he felt in his gut. "Well- not read. Looked at the pictures. I found it quite fascinating, even if I could not read it, the instructions are rather clear-"

As he realized what he mentioned, his smile flattened and eyes stared hard again at Alma. The lady's face had filled with an even brighter red while her own widened eyes stared back at his. One of his cheeks pulled up to what appeared to be a side-smile, and the knight laughed nervously.

"... instructions... clear?" she stuttered again.

"Only myself of course!" Haurchefant burst out loud with a hand now extended and waving in his defense. Though the choked answer did not seem to help the odd tension and instead exacerbated it. Yet odd as it may, he decided instead to continue down this path he had set for himself. "The hardest part was finding the right rope. I mean- regular wheat rope is rather rough, and the imported silk rope was a bit tricky to find, but with the right orders and a few connections I..."

"Haurchefant you've... tied yourself up with... silk rope..." There wasn't a Nym battle strategy that could aid Alma in trying to figure out how to handle this conversation. She wanted more of her cocoa, but worried she'd spill if she tried to hold the mug. Or worse, he'd continue being honest mid-sip.

The Elezen placed both hands on his knees again and exhaled a long, and heavy breath. His head hung there for a moment as he gathered himself internally, steadied his rushing heart, and instead decided to continue his honesty. If he could share something with the grand Warrior of Light, it would only enamour him further. With refreshed confidence he lifted his head to meet her gaze again, and bore a somewhat devious smile. This was the kind of smile he'd subtly passed to her over so many weeks to woo her into his quarters, but in private it was far more blazen, and honestly more charming. "I had planned for this eve to be by my lonesome, but since you are here now, maybe I can show you my practiced work?"

There was a hesitation in Alma at his sudden swap to his forwardness, yet she pulled down the blanket from her face and set the book on the small table beside the fireplace. While she was still seemingly embarrassed by this encounter, there was a curiosity in her that scratched for more. "... alright. I mean-" While fresh redness gathered in the apples of her cheeks underneath her dark freckles, she somehow summoned the strength to pass him back that same alluring smile. "-... I won't pass up a chance to see you without garments if you're offering."

Glee beamed through the knight at both the offer, but also being on the receiving end of his companion's flirting. He slapped at his knees in excitement and sat himself upright fully. "If one thing, this will answer your question as to why I was so taken aback to your question about my casual garb," Haurchefant explained as he shrugged off the thick wool coat bearing his family sigil, and worked his way down the buttons of his dark blouse.

"I mean- outside of sleeping time, I'd... never really seen you in anything other than your chain. I was pleasantly surprised to..." Bits of words were being lost in her statement as her eyes followed his fingers down his chest. The Elezen man was tall. Taller than Hyur men, but certainly not as wide as Au Ra men could be. Both were still petite in comparison to Roegadyn, regardless of gender. But after years of service and battle, the Lord of Dragonhead was rather lean, and bearing many scars of battle like she did. It was a sight that she'd come to enjoy very greatly.

"I mean I could not wear this under my chainmail! That would be far too much," Haurchefant burst into laughter as he adjusted his posture to sit more on his knees while undoing his belt and the buttons that held his pants in the front. Realizing how focused her eyes were on him, he slowed his ministrations to teasingly reveal the secret beneath his clothing. When the button just below his chest popped open, Alma could see the edges of the ropes tied around his waist. The bindings started a few finger widths down from his pectoral muscles, accenting the curves of his waist before ending just above his hip bones. It was tied around his waist many times, and appeared to be chained up the front of his torso. The weaving was intricate, and was much more fascinating to see it in real life than within the book.

Always being a curious sort, Alma pulled herself from the blanket and shimmied on her knees across the floor to see them more closely. Haurchefant bit the inside of his lip behind his smile as he watched her inspect the ropes. They were dark ropes, but she could tell from touch that they were soft and most likely made of some sort of silk as he had mentioned. She could see the way they dug into his flesh, but not in a way that caused any redness at a first passing inspection. Most likely similar to wearing a corset, she guessed, but... made entirely of ropes.

"This...." the Au Ra murmured to herself as she danced her thin digits across the woven knots on the front. Her hand was ever so careful as she settled it on his waist and then again realized how tight it most likely felt on him. Though she could probably get her fingers beneath the ties, it would be a snug fit. "... this is quite complicated looking, Haurchefant."

"To be honest... it did require some practice," he explained to her as calmly as he could, but there was still an air of excitement in his voice, "Knots and ropes are not unknown to me, as I had spent a many times in the stables using them to help restrain wild chocobo or hold heavy loads to their backs. But I started small with small wrist bindings, ties on ankles- like the ones in the book. I... decided to try this today." A corner of his lip peaked up in a sly smile. "Does my sea-faring mistress approve of my knots?"

Redness returned back to Alma's cheeks at his not-so-subtle flirt, yet she attempted to flash him back the same kind of smile. Their relationship was still fresh, and she was still not used to the attention nor the verbal courting. "What am I going to do with you..." she asked herself with a small giggle behind her hand, before continuing her inspection. There was concern that flooded her expression as he finally found some signs of red chafing, especially around his upper waist where she guessed his flesh did not enjoy the twisting. "... does it hurt?"

"Yes, but no," he answered honestly as he allowed his arms to fall down to his sides and pulled a bit at the front ropes on his waist to adjust. There was a small, but deep exhale that escaped his lungs from that shift; a familiar sign of relief from being bound by the waist in such a manner. One that Alma had known in the few times she'd worn corsets. "It's tight, but not uncomfortably so. I've seen many ladies become light-headed due to a corset bound too tightly, so I was aware that limitations were a must. But there is something..." Again Haurchefant lapped at his upper lip, and then pulled in the bottom one to snag it between his teeth as he settled both his hands on his bound waist. There was an almost pleasurable tone to his voice as he shared his candid thoughts, "... something thrilling to be bound this way. Especially unbeknownst to everyone around me."

  
The realization hit Alma. He had been in this thing for the last few bells at least. The sun had still been up when she had decided to relax in his private office, and he greeted her without question even though he had hid this binding from all eyes. There were other people who had entered too while she was reading- other knights, staff from certain quarters, even a messenger from Isghard. The entire time there was this almost naughty thing holding his waist firm, and no one was any wiser.

"Haur... Haurchefant that..." she stuttered again as she pulled the side of her index finger to her mouth and continued to stare at the bindings. It was beautiful in a rather unique way, especially on a body she already found attractive. The lump returned to her throat, and a dry sensation in her mouth. "... that's... rather..." There wasn't a proper word that the Au Ra could find as she stumbled over her thoughts, but mostly attempted to figure out how she felt. "... that's risqué even for you..."

"Maybe... but if I wish to continue to stay the course of being an open minded member of the Isghardian populace to outside cultures, then I... must try unique things, yes?" He countered with a candid, but sly smile on his face. There was still redness in his cheeks, but the more comfortable he became with the conversation with his ‘hope incarnate', the braver he became. "I've plenty more rope if you're interested?"

Alma's head burst up to lock eyes with him again, and the flush redness swelled in her cheeks. The aqua rings around her iris were far more obvious with how wide her eyes were. "Wait-what?"

Haurchefant grinned delightfully, reset the buttons to his pants as well as his buckle, and pulled himself back to standing. He reached for her hand that was still settled on his hip, and pulled her up with him. "Forgive my candour, but I've been curious to try it on another's body- ah..." his smile became calmer as he watched the reaction in her face, but his soft smile was still joyous and brimming with excitement, "yours in particular."

There was a hesitation in the Warrior of Light to be thrown into something this unknown. She gazed back at the text on the table, thinking again of those women hung and completely helpless to their surroundings. After having been launched onto this platform as such a hero to Eorzea, with the light of Hydaelyn herself at her backing, the idea of being utterly defenseless was a little frightening. As she focused her gaze back on Haruchefant, she realized the debate was not if she was scared to be helpless, it was if she trusted him in such a state. She watched his rich blue eyes focus on her patiently, but brimming with the same kind of excitement and joy whenever the two of them were together. Did she trust him?

"For now, simple clothes stay on," Alma tried to note with firm resolve as she undid the clasps on the front of her own warming robe. Her lips pursed, and tongue dragged along the backside of her upper teeth as a ping of nervousness gathered in her stomach. "... and if I end up becoming uncomfortable, we stop."

"Of course," was the Elezen's quick reply without a hint of hesitation or regret. His head bobbled in full agreement while being kind enough to gather her robe and hang it in his large wardrobe so it didn't risk damage. Though it had seen many battles and been repaired on numerous occasions by the merchants in the lower floors, he still carried it like it was a sacred piece made of glass. Each part of her attire was gathered and placed into a nice pile just outside of the range of the fireplace to avoid any extra soot gathering on it during their activities.

With the final bits of her jewelry removed and placed in safe keeping in a drawer, Alma realized how nervous she felt in that moment. Her dark tail kept whipping back and forth behind her in an attempt to vent those emotions. While Haruchefant went into his desk to gather the excess rope he had accumulated in his new hobby, she stood by the warm fire in her cheap simple clothes. One arm hung to her side, while the other hand scratched at the hung limb, following some of the patterns in her scales. The knight had already seen far more than this, but standing in what was a work space almost completely nude made her feel vulnerable.

"There we are..." The drawer of the desk shut, and Haurchefant approached with what looked like several yalms of silken rope. The length of it took Alma aback, but also thinking about the amount used in tying on ships calmed her shock. It didn't quell the butterflies boiling in her stomach though. He found both ends, and held them firm with one hand while he followed both lengths to find the middle. "Are we still feeling well enough to continue?" he asked.

Though there was bubbling excitement in his form and his body, he was still careful with his motions and observant of her nervous state. It was in these moments that he tried his best to appear small, even though he was still heads taller than the slightly-above-average Au Ra. He kept his head low on his neck, his shoulders pulled inward, and hands kept low so they were mostly out of sight. His concern for her was in the forefront of his mind, and this new endeavour far after.

She licked her lips again from the dryness that was there, and nodded her head. "Yes, I think I'm ready. Just... tell me if I need to do anything?"

"But of course, and I also hope you do not mind me moving your limbs for any adjustments," he replied, the concern for her wellbeing was still in his words.

The center of the rope sat at the back of her neck, and the two lengths followed the middle line of her torso while he adjusted the lengths. He made three square knots first at different lengths: below her collar bone, below her breasts, and then one just above her navel. Knelt down before her tying the final knot, he placed a featherlight kiss on the dark palm-sized birthmark on the right side of her waist. Combined with the wink from the Knight sent Alma into giggles, but also quelled some of her anxiety as well.

With the knots finished he let the two lengths of rope hang, then pressed her thighs apart with his palms. "If anything is too tight, you'll let me know, yes?" Haurchefant confirmed again as he pulled the rope between her legs and pulled it up between her plush buttocks. Even through small clothes, the feeling of it rubbing and oddly enough grabbing around the plumpness of her womanhood made Alma's cheeks flush with red. She restricted the hiccup of surprise while he pulled the ropes through the loop on the back of her neck. It wasn't inherently tight as he pulled, but there was a tension she was not familiar with.

He placed another knot at the joint, then looped it several times around both times- almost similar to the top of a noose to ensure it's support. Again he knotted the rope again just below her back shoulder blades and tapped her upper arms so she'd lift them both. The strands moved under her armpits until reaching the ‘loop' that had been made between the first two knots, then followed the path back under the armpits. Knots, twisting support, then knots again. Every time they brushed against Alma's spine she felt a shock wave move up and down it like electric bolts. The ropes came back around, this time beneath her breasts. They followed along the fabric of her bralet, where he again hooked into the little loop made by the next two knots. This made a double diamond pattern down the front of her torso, but also framed her breasts in a noticeable way.

"Still doing alright?" Haurchefant checked in again as he pulled the ropes back behind her. Alma gave a meek noise of agreement and nodded her head.

The ropes came back to the front and grabbed the last two semi-straight pieces to pull them apart. This tug was most evident as the rope pulled just around the joints of her legs to her hips, which highlighted the warmth coiling in her core. He wound them back and forth from the supportive back to the front more than once, which also pulled the back two strands to surround her buttocks versus flossing between her cheeks over her small clothes. He continued to wind the rope round itself in the back to end the ties, but it was much longer than needed for her more petite form.

He paused from his tying and scratched at the back of his head in frustration. There were still yalms of rope remaining, but this was the end of the directions! "... hmm it... seems I have more rope than needed for you..." Haurchefant murmured beneath his breath as he looked over the pattern he had woven onto her flesh; like an artist attempting to figure out how to end his project perfectly.

Meanwhile, Alma was oddly invigorated in a way she'd never felt. It wasn't painful, the ropes were soft on her flesh and didn't get caught on any scale patterns. But there was something in the restriction of them- especially with how they made her hyper aware of both her breasts and nethers. The new feelings made her heart race. This was exactly the kind of hobby she'd see Haurchefant being interested. "What about..." the warrior swallowed her nervousness as she thought back to the other bindings within the book. Her limbs shook as she pulled both her wrists behind her back and placed one on top of another to settle them on the back of her waist. Many emotions coursed through her: excitement and fear at once were the most powerful ones. "... What about here? I saw it in the... book."

His head peaked up and pulled around to watch her face. He was taken aback by the look, which caused tension to cup in the front of his pants. There was the redness he had become familiar with behind those dark freckles. But her bottom lip quivered with nervousness, and the glow in her eyes seemed far brighter than normal. Timid, yet aroused. Scared, but wanting. So deep in the entire act of the art of the rope binding he had completely forgotten in it's steps how invigorating it was to just look at. "... yes of course... what... whatever you want..." he replied as if almost hypnotized by her look.

A bit of the rope was unwound, but just enough for him to get plenty of length to meet her wrists. This was a wrap that Haurchefant had studied as well in his own curiosity. The ropes went beneath both of her wrists, and then over them. He wrapped them multiple times like this but checked on her every step of the way. He moved her wrists multiple times to ensure they settled well below the joints, and he could easily slide fingers beneath them. He mentioned ‘must keep the blood flowing' in a hushed whisper to still shivers as she realized the state she'd ended up in. At last he finished the final touches- a knot between the wrists and the back that was wrapped as well to act as a spacer, and one final knot at the bottom of it all. It ended the rope with a little bit of length she could feel hanging over her back cheeks, but most of it was bound around her body.

Finally Haurchefant took in the sight of his Warrior of Light. The dark rope was almost a perfect match to the color of her blue-black scales, and though she was a couple shades darker than he, there was still a contrast between flesh and the rope that he enjoyed. It clung to her sides, digging into those bits of fatty tissue but also the muscle beneath to create delightful rolls. But the way they hugged her lower plushness and seemed to accent it spurred that tension in his nethers again.

"Alma I-" he choked to find words as he moved around his handiwork. A couple times he ‘checked' the tension of the ropes on her sides or even her back to feel its strength, which summoned small whimpers from how he pulled. Just a single grab at one point seemed to put tension on the entire ‘outfit', which hugged her whole body tight. "... My... my dear you've... always been beautiful but... this is my favorite outfit..."

"It's because I'm... half naked and you're blissful to be the only person to see it..." Alma stuttered back with a sheepish, yet sly smile on her face as she adjusted- or attempted to adjust her wrists. It was settling in how bound she was. There was _no escape_ until Haurchefant wished it. She was at his mercy, and... felt very excited about it.

Haurchefant swallowed the liquid in his mouth as he pulled himself around to the front again to take in the sight of her. He used his thumb to run over the bottom lip petal, then followed the curve of her cheeks to cup her face. The feeling of her scales beneath his fingertips had become too familiar. "... Alma..."

A knock came to the door and both heads swung in shock. The bolt was undone, and the two of them had been foolish enough to jump into this endeavour while in what was technically his working quarters. He was half-undressed, while she was mostly naked other than simple clothes and the ropes.

"My Lord? We've a message from the Observatorium," Yaelle's familiar voice called through the thick door, "Corentiaux asked I deliver it to you."

Panic spurred through the both of them and Haurchefant hissed at his own stupidity. "Shh," he hushed to her behind an extended finger while he started to button his shirt back up and gather his coat. "Please give me a moment!" he stated through the door while hiding back his own nervous laughter. He was quick to gather up the pile of her clothing he had made on the floor, and in a bit of a panic just swooped it into a corner beneath his desk which would be out of sight... so long as no one joined him on his side.

Alma, however, was unsure what to do. She danced on the tip of her toes as more fight-than-flight mechanics kicked in. Her arms flexed, but was quickly reminded of her predicament. Mouthing at Haurchefant she followed him through his more personal work space as she tried to think of what to do all wrapped up... well, bound really.

"Haurchefant?" the call came through the door again.

"Please just a moment!!!" His voice the second time was a little more rushed as his eyes darted in panic around the room. He turned to the small Au Ra woman, realized a quick solution and pulled her by the front ropes towards his large wardrobe. Again she was reminded by the tension of her bindings, but bit down on her bottom lips hard to restrain the gasp. Hushing her again with the length of his fingers against his closed lips he shoved the thicket of robes and coats to the side and pressed her inside the wardrobe. Though she was shorter than most of the hung clothing, Alma used the balance of his hands to get down more comfortably on her knees, face entirely in awe of the situation happening. The lord attempted his best to pass a courageous smile behind his shushing finger, but it seemed just as shaken as he closed the door in front of her.

Haurchefaunt turned back to his desk, redid the last button on his dress blouse, shrugged the wool coat back onto his shoulders, and settled himself behind his personal desk. Sitting down reminded him in that moment of how incredibly swollen he felt against the front of his pants, but he bit down the frustration and picked up his mug of cocoa. "Thank you for waiting Yaelle! The door is open."

Suspicion was painted all over the Elezen woman's face as she slid open the door and entered. She glanced first towards the fireplace, then towards the window covered in frost. Looking back to the man settled behind his desk, her eyes narrowed and lips pursed into a tight straight line. He attempted to hold his happy, unassuming smile as he sat at his desk with his mug snug in his hands.

"... a message from the Observatorium?" he asked again as his chin lifted a bit higher.

Yaelle shook her head and drew the scroll from a satchel on her side as she approached, "Glad I learned to knock... especially at late..." she murmured as she passed the parchment over the desk to his open hand.

"Haha, what- what could you possibly mean Yaelle?"

An advantage of Camp Dragonhead was the fact that many of the strict formalities found within the Capital were not as common, especially given the semi-lax attitude of it's Lord. It was also, in that moment, a disadvantage to Haurchefant with his wardrobe hidden guest.

"If I had caught you with that small painting of the Warrior of Light _yet again_ , I might have had to force my hand and inform that to The Lord Commander-"

"That will not be necessary dear Yaelle!!!" The scream from Haurchefant's mouth was far louder than had been necessary, which only highlighted the panic in his voice as he set the parchment aside. His laughter was boisterous, but still obviously nervous. Yaelle narrowed her eyes, and yet he continued to laugh. "... is there... is there any other messages from the Observatorium I should know of?"

"Yes sir..." the lady knight mentioned with a nod of her head and extended her hands from her sides as she began to speak.

Haurchefant internally grimaced in the mistake of what was in all honesty the correct question for this situation. But it left him and Alma bound to their now incredibly odd predicament.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look ok I always do this with 'I wanna write smut.' I come up with something hot in my brain but I gotta preface it with like 6 pages of I GUESS PLOT?


	3. The Desk Will Do

How long had she been in the wardrobe?

At least six people had come and gone since she had been… well she wasn't exactly trapped, but given she could not move on her own, she wasn't inherently free. One of those people had been Alphinaud, which drowned her in embarrassment like she'd never felt in her life. He was looking to inform her about cultist findings, and she was kneeling in the Lord of Camp Dragonhead's wardrobe bound half nude in rope simmering in the _smell of her own arousal_.

Haurchefant kept his composure outside, except for Yaelle who had seen something through the eyes of her lord. After that encounter he had calmed and handled the next issue. And the next… and then young Alphinaud, and then another courier. Many times he joked that Corentiaux should be handling these things at this hour, but since he wasn't in his bedroom yet, that was on him.

But it was frustrating being caught in the darkness with no way to move. Anytime she shifted her wrists, or even twisted her body, the ropes dug and pulled in different directions. Nothing about it hurt, much, but it pulled at nerves and coiled pleasure signals in ways she just wasn't used to. And then there was that odd feeling of helplessness tied with the small fear of what were to happen if anyone he was speaking to noticed she was in there. Shifting her thighs again to adjust her feet on the floor as silently as she could she realized the growing wet spot in her undergarments. That realization made her flush again and she sunk her face against the door. All she could smell was herself and the somewhat musty scents from the hung wool cloaks. Her insides tingled, and even her breasts felt the similar desire to be touched but she could do absolutely nothing about it.

The doors finally opened and her eyes shot up to meet Haurchefant's. It took her a moment to focus on his face given the sudden dose of light from the fireplace, but over that short period of time she saw the mental progress. There was the genuine concern with brows furrowed, to something like confusion, his eyes opening with awareness, and then his cheeks filled with red as he took a deep breath through his parted lips. It was that final smile of nervous, devious delight that made her heart skip a beat.

"I…" Haurchefant muttered a little more breathlessly than he had intended, "I apologize for keeping you waiting my fr… My dear…"

"That… that is… alright…" Alma attempted to reply as she tripped over her words. His eyes were dancing over her bound form, as if lapping up the sight of her while the ideas rolled through his head. "I'm… I'm fine the-" she inhaled deeply and realized again the smell of herself was still evident in her nose, "... just a little warm in here…"

So much was rolling through Haurchefant's mind though. This was the Warrior of Light, _his_ Warrior of Light! She slayed primals, she fought off the Imperials almost single handedly, and… well he thought of her spectacular baking that she somehow had time to do as well- but still! This was a powerful force of nature blessed by Hydaelyn's grace and here she was in his closet without anyone knowing her presence, completely unable to escape. There was something thrilling about the flipping of the power dynamic in this situation. His pants had become far too tight.

"I have a request to make," Haurchefant stated in a rather rushed pace as he found himself undoing his belt and stumbling in his stupid excitement. She'd not even said yes but he was too ingrained in his own thoughts…

Alma swallowed a nervous thickness in her throat as she watched him fumble for his pants. The redness beneath her dark freckles seemed to grow, and her tail tucked around her legs a bit nervously. "S-sure what is…"

"May I…" He was breathless from his own arousal. Just the thought of it spurred his erection to stiffen so much it almost hurt. His belt dropped, he undid the front buttons, and in the same moment pulled his firm arousal that was caught in the leg of his pants and pulled it before her face. There were obvious throbbing veins on the sides, and the head was swollen a dark pink color. He had an embarrassed, and yet hungry look on his face. Even his ears were sunken to the side from the conflict of his emotions. "... May I… I u-use your mouth… like this."

The request was not expected; not at all. Her face lit up with bright red, and she stared at first his length, back to his face, and then back towards the hot thickness in front of her. There was a new smell involved now as his arousal mixed with the scent of what was trapped in the closet. A couple times she shifted her bound arms which rekindled the awareness of its pressure on her. The nervous lump she swallowed was so incredibly thick, but staring back at his erection hovering over her, she realized her mouth was dry. And she did enjoy the noises he made when she licked him all over…

Her breath stuttered on the inhale, and Alma nodded her head in a small motion. To help with this endeavor she shifted herself a bit higher on her knees to be more eye level with his pelvis. He was so… hard, throbbing. She wondered if she'd ever seen him this tense. "... alright just… be careful…" her voice was somewhat meek, but opened her mouth wide for him with tongue extended slightly over her bottom lip.

Haurchefant had to hold back the odd burst of excitement in his belly as he slid the head onto her wet tongue. This was the first time with her he had full control of her head in this fashion, and he had to be careful! Gingerly he slipped it further into her mouth, knowing he needed to pay special attention to her teeth (they learned that the hard way). The angle of her slightly lowered form allowed him a safer path into the reaches of her mouth. It was hot, moist, and her tongue almost vibrating on the underside hypersensitive skin. Pleasure chills crawled up his spine as he felt himself throb with demand.

His fingers brushed over the hair on the very top of her head as he tried to find a good means of steading the both of them. Alma hummed a rather aroused happy noise on his thickness, and pulled her lips tight around him as he withdrew. Once steady legs began to tremble from the sensations. Their eyes were locked on one another, both watching as orbs glazed over with arousal. The Elezen's expression was far more a mixture of pleasure, as well as amazement. The feeling of her tongue on the tender bottom, her hot wet breath traveling over the rest of his skin, and those lips that clung were unyielding to the point it almost hurt to just pull away.

"Alma- your mouth..." He could barely stutter out words without moaning, and reached for the doorway to the wardrobe and used it to hold himself firm. Each thrust became a bit longer, a bit firmer. When he hit those back reaches of her mouth a gulping noise escaped to balance out how deep he was getting. The head taunted her gag reflex in the back of her mouth, and each gurgle sent his mind reeling. "Like… ve-velvet bliss… I…"

The rhythm was becoming more familiar to Alma each time he drove inside. With her head in his hand she had little control, but did not resist his movement. The taste of his swollen erection was wonderful on her tongue, and reminded her greatly of that boiling heat in her womb; her absolute desire to vent her need. Sometimes she'd twist her hands to only be reminded that she could not do so. The focus on his face drifted away, initially staring at nothing, before letting lids close to concentrate further on sucking him down.

Haurchefant however was enjoying the sensation so much he was losing track of his pace. Maybe it too was knowing he had this absolute control over the _Hero of Eorzea_ , and that her mouth was just delightful around him. But there was still flesh that yet to taste of her lips or her mouth and the way her clear saliva covered him. Without thinking he clutched her hair in his hands and pressed both his hips forward and her head down until he had slipped past her gag reflex and into the depths of her throat. Her eyes burst open with the new sensation as her nose hit his pelvis.

Being completely submerged in her he shuttered. Her throat muscles coiled around him at the intrusion, which only vibrated harder from the sort of stuttering moan that came up from her plugged lungs. Alma's eyes clenched tight at the new insertion, and her wrists flexed helplessly against her bindings, digging further red marks into her skin. When he finally and fully withdrew her mouth gaped, coughing and gasping for air. Copious amounts of saliva covered his length completely, as well as dribbled down her lips until it was smeared on her chin. Her dizzy eyes tried to focus on him as she caught her breath.

"Haur… Haurche…"

He wanted more. He wanted to feel that again. Instead of holding her hair he gripped both of her horns like handles and dove the head of his erection past her lips, past her teeth, and straight back into that hot, wet throat of hers. The Elezen ground it deep, only freeing her airway enough to snag a breath before he was drilling inside of her again. Each time he thrust into her mouth she shuddered, gurgling a moan around his sensitive flesh. Over her he was panting and swimming in absolute pleasure. The sensation was so completely new and it made his insides coil with fresh delight. And the noises she made when he plugged her full- her lips kissing his base. It was a sight he'd never forget!

There was a point that she was starting to go limp. Her eyes glazed over and began to look dizzier the longer he abused her mouth and throat. Realizing his folly he pulled himself free and Alma gasped out for air. Haurchefant panicked and leaned down to meet her at eye level. Some stray bangs had covered her eyes and he brushed them out of the way to meet her dazed expression. "Alma- Alma my Dear I'm so… I'm so sorry I didn't…-" he knew, but there was no way he could put those into words right now, "I let myself go let me-"

"I liked it-" the Au Ra somehow choked out between panting, gaping breaths. There was saliva completely covering her bottom chin, and so much of it she just couldn't swallow. When her eyes met his again he could see that similar desperate want in those aqua rings of hers. She was punch drunk a bit, yes, but he'd never seen her so _hungry_. "... I… I liked it… But…"

"But what my Dear?" There was still concern in Haurchefant's voice as he cupped her face and one of his thumbs to clean away the excess saliva on her chin. Inside he was hoping they would not stop…

"... If… if you don't _touch_ me soon…" the word touch came out with more of a growl, wanting to accent the heavy need she felt in her. By the Twelve she'd never felt so aroused! "... I'm… I might… lose it…"

The throb he had felt in his length from those wanton words was so forceful it was almost painful. Part of him needed to process what had just been said, and yet again the cogs in his mind churned with the endless possibilities. But the most important part was her. She was left needing him and he would not fail her!

"I think a change of… location is necessary…" he stuttered yet again, but was fast regardless of his slowly diminishing nervousness with this entire situation. The closet was too tight and awkward, so he feverishly looked around his side working abode. There were a couple chairs- too tight. The rug in front of the fireplace was soft, but at the moment he felt hot enough; no need to exacerbate it. Lastly his eyes fell on the desk he'd been working on prior still decorated with plenty of paper.

Without a care the Lord of Dragonhead swiped his large arm and sent piles of scrolls, parchments, as well as inks and quills flying to the floor. The rush was necessary given how his tense he'd become boiling over with both need and excitement. And not just him- his lady was waiting! The reminder that the feelings of intense lust was mutual between them made his loins throb.

Again calculations needed to be made. A desk wasn't inherently comfortable, but beggars cannot be choosers in this situation. Back? No, uncomfortable. The desk was waist high but laying on her arms would be uncomfortable. His gaze returned to her and again the thoughts were cut short.

Alma has taken the time to get back on her feet while he cleared the space. The feeling of her drooling wetness smeared between her thighs made her insides coil hard again, but not as strongly as the sensation of the ropes grinding between her legs. There were already small red marks and indentations from her shuffling, and with her arms bound she could not fix her ruffled hair or clean the excess drool in her mouth. She wasn't really aware of how she looked with her mouth gaped in a small o shape, nor the sight of clear juices smeared visibly on her inner thighs.

Bound in those dark blue ropes and her eyes seeming to glow with need, Haruchefant made a choice to just… stop thinking.

He settled his hands at her waist and spun her around him to face the desk. Her feet stumbled with the sudden guidance, resulting in him using the ropes on her waist to hold her steady. Just having his fingers slip beneath and give that gentle tug pulled at those between her crotch as well as the tortoiseshell pattern on her front. Alma gasped much louder and with far more hungry undertones than she'd expect. It embarrassed her so much she bit her bottom lip to hold back any others.

Though he was a little rushed to settle her in place, Haurchefant still handled her like she was priceless. He used his hand on her tummy to avoid her scraping against the desk edge. As he helped her lay on the wooden surface he guided her head as she could not catch herself with hands bound. And seeing her a bit too short to be comfortable, he hugged her fully around her hips to lift her off the floor and slide her forward to let her legs hang.

Alma was exposed more than she'd ever remembered. Even if all she could see was the locked door across the room, she could feel his eyes drinking the sight of her from behind. On her front, arms bound behind her, and her toes unable to reach the floor there was little she could do to escape. Even shifting her legs together there was no place to hide her exposed and red swollen slit accented by the ropes framing it on either side with slick wetness smeared from it and down her thighs. Her heart raced both of an overwhelming sense of shame, but also the exhilaration of being laid bare before him.

While she may have been nervous, Haurchefaunt's desire hit him harder. It was important to inscribe this moment into memory: the Warrior of Light bent over his desk and squirming against the artistic bindings. But he wasn't ready to indulge so quickly like he had at the closet…

The height of the desk and the length of his torso made it easy to sit himself down on the floor and be at perfect eye level with her delicious mound. It was fascinating to watch her hips attempt to bounce when his warm breath danced over her sex and could see those most inner folds flex in reaction. He took his painfully engorged erection in his hand and gave it a slow stroke while consumed by the view of his lover's need. He had to memorize the shape of the lips, the red swollen nub, and even the scent. He leaned in closer, breath heavy while he inhaled her smell.

"H-h-haurch… f-f-... what are-" words tumbled out of Alma's mouth as she shuddered from tailbone and up her spine until it seemed to ring in her head. Her arms would flex to try to steady herself on the desk but it would only pull at _every_ rope wrapped around her from those on her chest to those tucked between her thighs. Restrained carnal groans escaped her nose, and when she attempted to catch her breath she left foggy clouds on the glossy wooden surface.

"You're beautiful…" he whispered breathlessly only a few ilms from her snatch. While his stroking helped release some of the tension and reduce the heated boiling in the pit of his pelvis, his entire attention was on her. The other hand rose to touch at the outer puffy petals, and even that brush and pressure made her gasp out. Those honest sounds made not only his loins swell, but also his heart. With scissored fingers he spread her wider to gaze at her puckering entrance exposed freshly to the somewhat cool air in the room. "Almost… glowing."

Her deep breathing had turned to outright panting. His touch stimulated her, yet only caused her lust to increase. After spending so long in the closet with only her thighs to grind, and being reminded of her want every time she flexed any part of her body- it was too much! Alma swallowed whatever saliva had gathered in her mouth in an attempt to help the dryness in her throat, but seemed to only make it feel worse. Every time he gave her even the slightest touch she mewled out desperately, and dark tail whipped back and forth above her buttocks.

"Haurchefant-" she choked out so rushed it almost sounded like one syllable. Her legs kicked the best they could in her dangling position, but it only made the ropes threaded around her swollen mound grind further between her legs, and like a vicious cycle it only made her desire climb higher. Eventually she gave up attempting to stay still against the ropes and flexed her arms and wreathed her torso on the desk. All those bound spots seemed to tighten in her futile desire to move, or grind- just do something to vent! "Please- please I'm…" her voice became more desperate and her fear of humiliation vanished, "Twelve's… Twelve's grace-I… I can't wait-Haurchefaunt! Please!"

The sensation of his breath and fingers left her over-sensitive outer lips, which initially pulled her from the edge of her high. Her legs hung, tail flopped, and her head rested more comfortably on it's side. There was a moment she thought she'd actually come down and allow her heart a moment's rest. That was just before his hand rested on her side and she felt the head of erection slip up and down to catch slick juices between her lips. And in one movement, he plunged inside until he was buried at the hilt.

Both of them shuddered at the rush of pleasurable sensations from loins all the way to their brain. While he heaved deep gasps of air, the quaking sensation in her womb made it hard to breath. Dazed, she tried to take a breath, and wondered internally if she had actually peaked. After being on edge that long, the rush of pleasure made her entire world spin.

"Tight-" Haurchefant finally choked out as he pulled himself backwards, which only caused a wanton groan to escape her lips. He heaved, held his breath, and pressed back into her depths. When he hit those inner walls her breath escaped her mouth, like he was putting pressure on her lungs. As he glanced down at the spot where the two were merged he realized she was extra snug from not only the position, but also the ropes added pressure. The view was also amazing: her bubble butt pressed firm to his pelvis, ropes framing it, and the muscles beneath twitching anytime he shifted even a little bit. "Alma you're so-" he panted out almost yearning for air before taking both plump cheeks in her hands and giving them a firm squeeze. "-tight…"

There was no restraint left in her to hold her noises to any degree. He pierced her core and knocked the air away, but when he withdrew she stuttered to get any back in her lungs. Every burst of pleasure traveled up her spine, and in her chest and head she could feel the same heated pressure she could in her womb. She was _high_ , that was the only way to explain it. "More-please… M-more Haurch…. mmm… I…" her words were gurgled in her pants as she flexed against the ropes, "I need to- I need to come down…"

There was a part of the Knight that didn't want to speed up just yet. He didn't want to rut in her like a youngling desperate and out of control. Every time he slipped himself out, his brain urged him to dive back in. He didn't want it to end so soon. But mixed with her eager, seemingly lost begs it was harder to resist. Initially he paced himself as he withdrew to only allow those twitching walls to tangle round his head, and then with easy pace slipped himself back in. Her moans became more needy, more carnal every time he filled her. Before he knew it his hips quickened, and the force of his thrusts made both her and the desk shake.

Again he moaned her name while matching that same yearning to climb that mount of pleasure. At first he held her hips, but as his eyes focused on the sight of her upper torso he remembered the ropes tangled around her entire body. Even while thrusting in and out he became curious, and decided to slip his fingers around the ones on her waist and bindings at her upper back and tugged her form onto him.

Alma screamed; it was the only way she could react. To have the ropes dig into many points of her flesh while he buried into her depths she felt closer to that peak again. Stars danced across her vision but she was no longer looking at anything really. She even had stopped caring about the slivers of drool that had escaped the corner of her open mouth and pooled below her head on the desk. There was warmth in her womb, in her heart, and even in those junctions that the ropes held like her neck, underarms, around her breasts, hips, and especially between her thighs.

It was far too loud though and Haurchefant panicked. He leaned over her to put one hand over her mouth, which muted the wanton, almost animalistic groan that came up from her lungs to suddenly have him even deeper. "Shhh-" he whispered the best he could, but even the sound came out stuttering. He too realized how deep he was inside of her, and how those inner walls seemed to coil and hold him like a firm fist. His head hung over her shoulders and those light aqua locks tickled her shoulders. "Halone's grace-... Alma…"

Restraint was lost somewhere in that moment, and like a hungry beast he consumed her. He held both the ropes at her waist while also keeping his hand over her mouth and at least gagging her cries and pants the best he could. Every time he dove in an electric shock of bliss traveled up and down him. The same resonated in her as it made her walls grip him more tightly, and his body replied by churning her insides more forcefully. His breath heaved over her shoulders while her wet mouth panted and moaned into his firm palm. The desk itself, though well built and firm, started to creak from the two of them.

In the midst of all of the sensations from ropes, to her restrained breathing, to the way he pounded himself like a piston inside of her, Alma finally hit that peak. The heat exploded in her womb, traveling down her wet inner walls before hitting her bloodstream and traveled up her entire body. Every thrust he ignited that sensation again, and the pleasure bounced like she was a trotting horse. The orgasm after having been left wanting for so long made her already dazed vision turn to liquid in before her eyes.

He too realized he had peaked by the reaction of her body and the way she choked cries, or at least her attempts to scream into his hand. Hot walls massaged up and down his arousal, as if begging for him to release his seed inside of them. Haurchefant heaved for air and he tugged the ropes at her side harder to just balance himself. Heat boiled in the bottom of his sack and the familiar sensation traveled up the length of his erection, but he was quick to not relinquish inside of her. Instead he pulled himself out fully, brought the hand from her face as fast as he could to his prick and churned out his own orgasm with the head rested on a plump buttock and covered it with spurts of white seed.

Coming down was just as pleasurable as making the climb, but a whole lot more exhausting. The Elezen's legs had turned to butter only moments after his release and he stumbled back away from her before flopping into his chair. Everything from his feet to his neck felt tingly, while his head seemed to be just floating there on a cloud of bliss. His eyes cast over his lover who had relinquished herself to the position on the table, unmoving and ‘defeated' in a way. There were so many red marks and indentations of the ropes around her, that unless healing magic was done she wouldn't be sun-bathing in La Noscea anytime soon.

"Haurshee…" Alma sorta sputtered onto the table, her voice distant and shaky from her fatigue. Usually she didn't use such pet names with him, but his name was too damn long at the moment. "Nnng… Haursh...sheee…"

"Yes-" Haurchefant gasped out as he threaded his fingers through the bangs stuck to the sweat on his forehead and pressed them backwards. "Yes my… my dear?"

"... c'n… c'n… we d… do that a… again… soon?" Her smile was almost drunk as she snickered into the wooden surface.

He wasn't sure why he was surprised by her request, but again he felt his heart thud with passion in his chest. Though she couldn't see it he passed her a glittering, excited smile. "Of c… course anything for… you my dear."

"Bu' Harsh… Harshee…" her voice wined as she found some semblance of energy inside of her. Somehow with a bit of rocking of her torso she was able to get herself onto her back. Stressing her stomach muscles was a new feeling, but using only her abdominals and her knees locked around the edge of the desk she pulled herself upright. Her peachy blonde locks were a mess, drool smeared around her chin and lips, and her face glowing from the thin sheet of sweat and the red glow of her blushing. "Harche… Haurchefant…"

With eyes back on her face he felt his spine straighten and he was quickly at attention. If he had a tail like hers, he imagined it would be wagging. "Yes?" he asked, face glimmering with joy.

Though her face was still rather punch drunk, she passed him a smirking kind of smile that bore one of her larger fangs. "... don' leave…. me waitin' so long… next time…"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FINALLY FINISHED IT HAZA. I don't know what it is but angst always tends to get me hyperfocused more than fluff.
> 
> There is also a good chance, at some point, I'll add a 4th chapter with a flip of Haurchefant wearing the ropes- one day. But for now I hope you at least enjoyed this fic. (A finished fic! Holy shit)


End file.
